REMAKE Cinderella Rambut Pink
by Elimpmong
Summary: Sebuah cerita menarik tentang perjalanan seorang Park Jimin mencari pemilik sepatu dekil yang telah begitu kurang ajarnya melempar sepatu itu hingga mengenai kepalanya. Dan siapa sangka pemilik sepatu itu adalah seorang perempuan unik dengan penampilan nyentrik beserta rambut pinknya? Jimin/Yoongi/MinYoon/GS/Remake/FnF/RnR?
1. Prolog

**Cinderella Rambut Pink**

(Remake of **Dyan Nuranindya's** novel)

Cast :

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Disclaimer :

 _This story belongs to **Dyan Nuranindya**. I only write it down with another cast and change the words that need to be._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena dianggap merusak nama baik keluarga besar Park, bertahun-tahun Park Jimin tinggal di Amerika. Tapi ternyata Jimin tidak berubah. Dia tetaplah anak nakal yang malas dan hobi berantem. Hanya satu yang dia cintai: membidik objek dari balik kameranya.

Mengetahui di Busan banyak tempat indah, Jimin langsung tergugah untuk terbang ke sana sekalian untuk bertemu Namjoom, kakaknya. Tapi sialnya, di Busan kepala Jimin malah menjadi sasaran sepatu dekil seorang perempuan eksentrik bernama Min Yoongi.

Kepribadian Min Yoongi yang unik dan mandiri menarik perhatian seorang Park Jimin. Padahal penampilan Yoongi terlihat sedikit ajaib untuk seorang perempuan. Celana belel, kaus hitam, rambut highlight pink, dan permen karet yang tak pernah ketinggalan di mulut. Sangat ngasal dan berantakan!

Di sisi lain, Yoongi merasa hari-harinya jadi penuh kesialan. Selain karena sepatunya yang diberi nama Mr. Dekil hilang, Yoongi juga mendapati pacarnya selingkuh. Belum lagi ada lelaki bernama Park Jimin yang sepertinya sok ingin tahu dengan kehidupannya. Apa sih yang diinginkan lelaki itu?

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

.

Haii guyss..

FINALLYYYY, ELIMPMONG IS BACKKKKK YAYYYY! DAN AKU BAWA CERITA BARU LAGII YUHUUUUUU

Gimana dengan prolog diatas? Kalian ngerasa familiar ga sama ceritanya? Kalo kalian pembaca setia karyanya Dyan Nuranindya pasti kalian tau.

Yup! Prolog cerita diatas adalah salah satu series milik Dyan Nuranindya, judulnya Cinderella Rambut Pink. Untuk kali ini aku lagi kepengen banget ngeremake novel itu. Entah kenapa tiba2 kepikiran sama novel nyentrik also wow ini hahha padahal aku baca series novel ini kalo ga salah waktu aku masih smp dan sekarang udah kuliah wkkw udah lumayan lama juga kan 😂

Nah disini kan seriesnya ada 4 kalo diurutin dari yg pertama..

1\. Canting cantiq

2\. Cinderella rambut pink

3\. Rock n' Roll Onthel

4\. Kotak pelangi

Rencananya aku mau ngeremake yang cinderella rambut pink duluan, karena entah kenapa aku dapetin yoonmin vibes di cerita itu kuat banget lmao salah satu alasan juga yang bikin aku tambah semangat ngeremake 😂😂 dan untuk series 1,3,4 aku juga mau ngeremake pake couple bangtan yang lain hehhe tapi fokus ke remake ini dulu, baru yang lain nyusul

Gimana guys? Kalian tertarik ga? Komen yaaa kalo tertarik sama remake ini.

Thankyouuuu a bunch. **LOVE YOU!** 💕


	2. Chapter 1

**Cinderella Rambut Pink**

(Remake of **Dyan Nuranindya's** novel)

Cast :

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Disclaimer :

This story belongs to **Dyan Nuranindya**. I only write it down with another cast and change the words that need to be.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pasar tradisional Haeundae di sudut kota Busan ramai dengan pedagang yang menawarkan barang dagangannya. Mulai dari berbagai macam ikan laut, sayuran, jajanan pasar, peralatan memasak, bahkan perabotan seperti lampu dengan desain unik pun tersedia di sana.

Aroma udara pagi telah bercampur dengan bau ikan laut yang sama asinnya dengan keringat penjualnya. Disebuah lapak tampak seorang ahjumma sedang sibuk tawar-menawar harga kesemek dengan sang penjual. Terlihat si penjual kewalahan melayani ahjumma itu. Berkali-kali ia mengusap keringat membasahi keningnya.

"Kesemeknya sekilo berapa?" tanya si ahjumma degan tampang juteknya. Alisnya terlihat sangat aneh karena dibentuk tajam dan tinggi dengan pensil alis. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan gambar gunung anak TK.

"Sepuluh ribu won, ahjumma!"

"Apa? Kenapa mahal sekali sih! Sepuluh ribu won tiga kilo!" Terlihat si penjual kesemek hanya bisa menggeleng lemas. Dalam hati ia mengomel betapa pelitnya ahjumma itu. Buktinya, menawar kesemek saja tidak kira-kira. Padahal penampilan ahjumma itu sudah seperti ibu-ibu arisan kelas atas. Tangannya penuh dengan gelang emas meskipun imitasi, lumayan membuat ia terlihat kinclong di mata para pedagang di pasar.

"Boleh sepuluh ribu won tiga kilo. Tapi batangnya saja." Si ahjumma tampak kesal dengan jawaban penjual kesemek itu. Ia mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pergi dengan langkah gontai untuk mencari-cari siapa tahu ada pedagang bodoh yang bisa ditawar dengan harga ekstrem.

Di sudut lain, penjual berbagai macam ikan laut tampak dengan sadisnya memutilasi ikan di tangannya tanpa rasa canggung. Seperti terbiasa dengan adegan pembunuhan sadis tersebut, di sebelahnya terlihat seorang ibu muda yang sibuk memilih ikan makarel untuk dimasukkan ke plastik. Di kakinya, seekor kucing kampung dengan sabarnya menunggu siapa tahu ada ikan yang terjatuh. Berkali-kali kucing tersebut menelan ludah dan menyusun strategi jitu untuk mencolong ikan di meja.

Beginilah suasana pasar tradisional Haeundae di Busan. Ramai tapi aman terkendali. Bahkan security pasar pun terlihat asyik menyeruput teh ocha di salah satu warung jajanan tradisional.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Dari seberang jalan yang cukup padat terdengar seseorang berteriak histeris. Bukan lantaran melihat artis ibukota yang muncul di pasar. Melainkan...

"Pencuriiiiiiiii! Toloooooong...!"

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah datangnya suara. Tampak seorang pria kurus kerempeng berkaus hitam kumal dengan rambut keriting gondrong berlari kencang melewati kerumunan orang sambil membawa sebuah tas perempuan. Tak satu orang pun bereaksi. Entah karena takut melihat penampilan pria itu, atau memang tidak peduli. Aneh! Padahal hampir semua mata melihat aksi pencurian tersebut.

Namun dari kejauhan, seorang perempuan bertopi dengan potongan rambut lurus keluar dari kerumunan orang dan berlari dengan sangat cepat mengejar pencuri itu. Dengan gerakan yang lincah dan gesit, perempuan itu mampu melewati meja-meja dagangan tanpa menyenggolnya sedikit pun. Mungkin perempuan itu sejenis Wonder Woman atau Cat Woman. Entahlah. Semua orang menyaksikan adegan itu berdecak kagum. Sebagian malahan bertepuk tangan riang. mengira sedang ada _shooting_ dan menerka-nerka siapakah artis perempuan yang menjadi jagoan itu. Beberapa di antaranya malahan sibuk mencari di mana kameramennya karena berharap bis muncul di film menjadi figuran dadakan. Muncul di tv...

Tanpa lelah perempuan itu terus mengejar si pencuri yang kemungkinan besar adalah penggemar Dao Ming Se karena menggunakan kaus lengan buntung. Aksi kejar-kejaran tersebut akhirnya melewati jalan raya, jalan tikus, jalan semut, pertokoan, sampai taman kota yang penuh dengan orang. Sepertinya si perempuan tetap ngotot ingin menangkap pencuri itu. Tak terbesit sedikit pun rasa takut dalam dirinya. Baginya, tidak ada kata lolos untuk seorang pencuri. Kalau setiap pencuri di negara ini selalu lolos, bisa-bisa orang-orang lebih memilih menjadi pencuri daripada menjadi pegawai kantoran.

Sang pencuri mulai panik ketika menyadari perempuan yang mengejarnya begitu bersemangat ingin menangkpanya. Pencuri itu berlari zig-zag layaknya penari salsa yang inign membuyarkan konsentrasi lawan. Tapi sang Wonder Woman terus mengerjarnya. Bahkan langkahnya sekarang menjadi empat kali lebih cepat. Persis seperti berlari di _treadmill._ Si perempuan tampak kelelahan. Keringat bercucuran di keningnya. Kalau diberi wadah bisa sampai satu ember. Ia merasa tak mampu lagi mengejar pencuri itu. Tapi egonya memaksanya untuk tidak menyerah. Maka dengan nekat perempuan itu melepas satu sepatunya. Ia menyipitkan mata, mengukur jarak, memastikan seandainya sepatunya ia lempar, apakah akan tepat mengenai sasaran. Lalu bak pemain _softball_ profesional, ia memulai mengayunkan tanganyya, melemparkan sepatu tercintanya ke arah pencuri itu. Dan... _DUK_!

Apakah berhasil? Tidak! Meleset total! Sepatu dekil perempuan itu malah mendarat mulus di kepala seorang lelaki yang sedang serius memotret dengan kameranya.

"Oopss! Matilah aku!" ucap perempuan itu panik sambil memukul jidatnya kuat-kuat. Sampai-sampai dahinya memerah. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, ia terburu-buru kabur melupakan pencuri tadi sebelum sang lelaki berkamera menyadari keberadaannya dan menyeretnya ke kantor polisi.

Wajah lelaki itu mendadak merah padam. Telinganya sampai berasap saking marahnya. Bukan hanya karena terkena lemparan sepatu dekil perempuan itu, tapi juga karena konsentrasinya mendadak buyar. Padahal ia baru saja mendapatkan objek yang sangat bagus untuk difoto. Tapi sayang, ketika ia mengangkat kepala untuk mengejar pelaku pelemparan itu, si perempuan sudah terburu kabur. Hilang tanpa jejak. _Gone with the wind..._

"Brengsek! Awas kau! Akan kucari sampai ketemu!" omel lelaki itu sambil mengacung-acungkan sepatu sialan yang mengenai kepalanya itu. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan mencari perempuan itu sampai ke lubang tikus sekalipun. Kalau perlu sampai perempuan itu sangat menyesal dan memohon ampun berkali-kali karena sudah melemparinya dengan sepatu sialan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kantor Radio Busan eFM, pukul 08.15_

" _Goodbye_ , Mr. Dekiiil! Hahhaha..."

Pagi ini wajah Min Yoongi, salah satu penyiar Radio Busan eFM, tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Kusut seperti baju yang tidak disetrika. rambutnya yang salah satu bagiannya di- _highlight pink_ , acak-acakan tidak karuan. Semua ini lantara perempuan itu kehilangan sepatu kesayangannya yang selalu setia menemaninya ke mana-aman. Si Mr. Dekil...!

Tapi kondisi itu ternyata sangat berbeda dengan teman-teman kantornya di Radio Busan eFM yang bergembira ria menyambut berita sepatu kesayangan Yoongi yang hilang. beberapa diantaranya bahkan ingin segera mengadakan party saking _happy_ -nya.

"Selamat ya, Yoon!" ucap Jackson tersenyum lebar sambil menjabat tangan Yoongi. Bibir Yoongi menjadi tambah manyun, mengalahkan hidung Pinokio.

"Huu..senyum sana yang lebar kayak kuda!" ucap Yoongi kesal sambil mengelus-elus sepatu dekilnya yang tinggal sebelah kanan. "Sabar ya, aku pasti akan menemukan pasanganmu..." ucap perempuan itu lirih pada sepatunya. Yoongi memang sangat sayang pada sepatu Converse-nya. Sampai-sampai sepasang sepatunya itu ia beri nama Mr _and_ Mrs. Dekil. Sudah seperti saingannya, Mr _and_ Mrs. Smith. Padahal sepatunya itu dekilnya minta ampun! Berani sumpah.

"Yoongi, lima menit lagi _on air,_ ya," pesan Joy Eonni, perempuan berperawakan tinggi yang juga produsernya, dari balik pintu ruang siaran.

"Siap, Eonni!" jawab Yoongi lemah. Sesaat kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang siaran sabil melempar bulpoin ke arah Jackson. "Huh! Aku sumpahin mulutmu tidak bisa tertutup!"

"Astagaaa, sadisnya... Takuutttt... Hhhahahaha..."

Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi studio. Ia mengeluarkan permen karet dari mulutnya dan menaruhnya di sobekan kertas di atas meja. Yoongi memang sangat suka mengunyah permen karet. Tapi payahmya, dia suka sembarangan membuang permen karetnya itu jika rasanya sudah pahit. Beberapa orang pernah mengomel lantaran menjadi korban ranjau permen karetnya. Biasanya korban-korbannya itu langsung dihujami ucapan selamat agar semakin merasa menderita lahir-batin.

Dari ruang operator, Joy Eonni sibuk memberikan aba-aba dengan jari tangannya. Tiga... dua... satu...

Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke mikrofon. " Hai, hai, hai! Selamat pagi, Busan! Bertemu lagi denganku Yoongi di 90.5 Radio Busan eFM. Selama satu jam ke depan, Yoongi akan setia bersama kalian semua dengan lagu-lagu yang pastinya bisa membuat hari kalian yang menyebalkan menjadi menyenangkan. Satu lagu lama yang sangat asik dari Sugar Ray, _Someday..._ "

"Jangan hanya gara-gara Mr. Dekil hilang, siaranmu menjadi kacau seperti itu, Yoon," ucap Jackson ketika Yoongi selesai siaran. Tangannya sibuk menulis urutan lagu yang akan dia putar pada jam siarannya nanti. Meskipun berpostur tinggi besar mirip beruang madu, selera musik Jackson patut diberi empat jempol plus jempol kaki.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa fokus, Jack. Mr _and_ Mrs. Dekil itu jimatku. Bisa kacau kalau salah satunya hilang seperti sekarang," ucap Yoongi lemas sambil mengikatkan satu sepatu dekil-nya di tas agar mirip seperti gantungan kunci. Padahal baunya...demi Tuhaannn...Pengharum ruangan pun tidak mampu melawan.

"Astaga aku sampai kasihan melihatmu, Yoon. Bagaimana jika aku membelikanmu yang baru? Lagian orang kantor kan juga sudah banyak yang protes karena kedekilan sepatu itu. Aku berani bertaruh, anak-anak lain pasti akan langsung mengadakan party jika sampai tahu Mr. Dekil hilang. Hahhaha...!"

"Noooo...ini berbeda, Jack. Kalau sepatu baru itu masih bau toko. Tidak ada sensasinya," potong Yoongi memakai jurus tidak-mau-kalah.

"Sensasi? Sensasi bau jempol kaki maksudnya?"

"Yup! Enak bukan baunya?"

"Yaikksss!"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar melihat Jackson meringis jijik. "Sudah ya! Aku pergi dulu, Jack. Takut telat ke toko musik. Byeeeee...!"

Setiap hari Yoongi selalu melakukan rutinitas yang sama. Pagi-pagi buta dia bangun dan langsung pergi menuju Radio Busan eFM untuk membawakan acara _Morning Day._ Selesai siaran, perempuan itu berangkat menuju toko musik untuk kembali bekerja hingga pukul tujuh malam. Hebat, bukan?

Dulu Yoongi tinggal di Daegu bersama kedua orangtuanya. Tapi semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil saat dirinya kelas satu SMA, Yoongi dititipkan ke pamannya. Waktu tinggal dengan keluarga pamannya itu, kehidupan Yoongi berubah drastis. Ia merasa menjadi Cinderella karena tantenya terlihat sekali tidak menyukainya. Apalagi ketiga sepupunya yang centil-centil itu. Makanya saat itu Yoongi terpaksa mencari penghasilan sendiri dan berhenti sekolah. Untunglah ia bertemu Kakek Kim. Seorang pelanggan setia kedai tempat Yoongi bekerja yang ternyata pemilik salah satu rumah _Hasukjib*_ di Busan. Jadilah Yoongi memilih menata hidupnya kembali ke Busan dengan tinggal di rumah Kakek Kim sampai sekarang.

Ketika tiba di toko kaset, tanggapan teman-teman di sana ternyata juga tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka terheran-heran saat melihat Yoongi datang dengan wajah kesal dan sandal jepit di kaki. Tapi ketika mereka melihat sebuah sepatu dekil tergantung manis di tas Yoongi, mereka langsung girang bukan main. Masing-masing mulai menerka-nerka sumber kekesalan Yoongi.

"Aku rasa Mr. Dekil-nya telah robek."

"Ah tidak. Menurutku, pasti Mr. Dekil ditahan polisi karena berhasil membuat orang satu kompleks pingsan kebauan."

"Atau... bisa jadi Mr. Dekil dibuang oleh penjaga gereja gara-gara baunya bisa membatalkan jemaat yang beribadah. Hahhaha..."

Tinggallah Yoongi yang kesal setengah mati dengan tebakan teman-temannya yang tidak masuk akal. "Uughh... Kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Kesaaall!"

Jennie, perempuan penggila Marilyn Manson yang selalu berdandan serba hitam menatap Yoongi datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. "Kau sedang kesal, Yoon? Tadi kau menyebutkan kata kesalnya sampai berkali-kali."

"Sangat!"

Saat itu Jennie sedang mempertebal _eye shadow_ hitamnya. "Aku pinjami sepatuku, mau?" tanya Jennie dengan suara serak-serak beceknya. Tidak biasanya si 'angker' berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan. Biasanya dia diam saja seperti patung prasejarah. Terkena sihir apa, dia?

Dengan berat hati Yoongi mengangguk.

"Itu, ambil saja di loker," Yoongi beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju loker Jennie dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Mungkin itu tema ekspresi wajah Yoongi untuk hari ini. Kusut seperti rumus aljabar.

Tiba di depan loker Jennie, Yoongi lantas membuka pintunya dan terbengong-bengong melihat satu-satunya sepatu Jennie yang ada di sana. Yoongi mulai ingat selera 'gila' temannya yang satu itu. Jennie kan manusia serba ekstrem. Setiap jam istirahat, di saat semua orang sibuk mencari pinjaman sandal untuk dipakai bersantai ria di cafetaria kantor, pasti banyak dari mereka yang akan meminjam sandal Jennie. Masalahnya, bentuk sandal jepit Jennie agak aneh. Ada duri-duri di pinggirnya. Jadi kemungkinan dicuri pun sangat kecil. Hii...seram!

"Jen, sepatumu tidak ada yang lebih normal, ya?" ucap Yoongi pelan sambil mengangkat sepatu _boots_ kulit hitam yang penuh rantai dan gerigi besi. _Bagaimana Jennie bisa mendapat sepatu model aneh sepeti ini sih_ , pikir Yoongi.

Jennie menatap Yoongi tajam seperti sersinggung karena perkataan Yoongi barusan. Pandangannya, wihh, menyeramkan! Dia satu-satunya orang yang sanggup mengubah suasana dalam beberapa menit menjadi mirip pemakaman. Sepatunya saja horor. Bagaimana orangnya! Terbayang, bukan? Tubuh Yoongi lemas seperti jelly ketika ditatap horor oleh Jennie. "Hehe... tidak..tidak, sepatu yang ini juga tidak masalah. Keren. _Cool..peace!_ " ucap Yoongi tersenyum kotak sambil mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya tanda damai. Takut dibunuh!

 _Kling, kling!_ Suara lonceng di pintu berbunyi. Itu tandanya ada pengunjung yang datang.

Seorang lelaki berambut kribo dengan pakaian yang serba bertabrakan warna, muncul. Lelaki itu sangat ramai. Ia mengenakan kemeja bergaris vertikal biru-putih dan celana cutbrai merah. Dengan pede lelaki itu mengambil sisir di saku celana dan mulai menyisir rambut sarang burungnya yang sudah pasti tidak akan berpengaruh kecuali dipakai jika memaki garukan sawah.

"Nah ini dia! Badut Everland datang!" Jennie yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah musik memberikan isyarat pada Yoongi. Dalam beberapa detik ia tertawa geli. Memang, belum pernah ada yang sanggup membuat Jennie tertawa geli selain lelaki kribo itu.

Yoongi yang sedang memakai sepatu Jennie mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menyapa riang lelaki kribo itu, "Jisunggg... Ji...Ji... Jisuunggggg...!"

Lelaki kribo bernama Jisung tersebut segera mendekati kedua perempuan itu dengan gaya seakan-akan dialah yang paling oke sedunia. "Hi _ladies!_ Yoongi _and_ Jennie," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Yoongi dan Jennie bergantian seperti koboi yang menembak-nembak musuhnya dengan pistol. Jisung adalah teman satu flat Yoongi. Meskipun punya penampilam yang terlewat nyentrik dan norak, Jisung mahasiswa fakultas hukum salah satu perguruan tinggi di Busan.

"Ada apa? Mau minta jatah album lagi?"

"Eiitsss... jangan salah, Nona Manis," sangkalnya dengan masih pedenya. "Aku ke sini ingin... pinjam album."

"Hahahahha... benar, kan. Sama aja itu namanya!" Yoongi tertawa lebar karena berhasil membaca pikiran Jisung. _Dasar manusia tidak modal!_ Dengan gaya sok berwibawa, Yoongi kembali bertanya, "Jadi kau ingin meminjam apa?"

"Ahh aku mencintaimu!" kata Jisung dengan bergaya ala Elvis Presley. "Aku sedang ingin _review_ album BTS yang baru untuk majalah bulan depan," ucap Jisung yang notabene adalah penulis pada salah satu majalah remaja di Busan.

"Baiklah!" Yoongi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Yoongi berjalan menuju rak album Korea karena sepatu Jennie beratnya minta ampun. Heran! Kenapa sepatu ini beratnya seperti batu bata.

Jisung mengikuti Yoongi spontan heran melihat sepatu ajaib yang dipakai Yoongi. Ia menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Memangnya kau ingin daftar wajib militer, Yoon? Kenapa sepatumu seperti kapiten saja? Kalau berjalan prok... prok... prok!"

Yoongi cuek saja dengan pertanyaan Jisung. Ia mengambil album yang diminta Jisung dan menyerahkannya pada lelaki nyentrik itu. "Ingat, lusa kembalikan. Kalau tidak, aku bisa dimarahi bosku."

"Beres...Gampang lah!" teriak Jisung sambil mencium album permberian Yoongi. " _Love you, sugar!_ "

"Basi, ah!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya, di sebuah rumah._

 _Brak!_

Pintu kamar Jimin terbuka keras saat lelaki itu masih tertidur pulas di balik _bedcover_ bergambar catur. Padahal sekarang sudah jam satu siang. Lelaki itu masih saja berkelana di dunia mimpi.Sejak tiba dari Amerika kemarin, hidup jimin seperti terbalik-balik. Kalau siang bawaannya selalu mengantuk. Tapi giliran malamnya, mengalahkan hantu yang berkeliaran. Maklum saja, perbedan waktu di Amerika dan di Indonesia lumayan jauh. Makanya dia tepar ketika sampai di Indonesia jam tujuh pagi.

Seseorang menarik selimutnya, berharap Jimin bisa segera bangun. Tapi sayangnya tidak berpegaruh sama sekali. Jimin malah membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi orang itu.

" _Wake up!_ " bentak orang itu bak pimpinan di sekolah militer. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jimin dengan keras. Jimin membuka matanya perlahan. Mencoba melihat siapa orang yang mengganggu tidurnya itu. Sial! Padahal Jimin baru saja bermimpi indah. Mimpi berkeliling dunia memakai balon udara.

"Park Jimin! Bangun!" Jimin mengucek matanya, kemudian memandangi lelaki dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Lelaki itu Park Namjoon, Hyung semata wayangnya yang mempunyai penampilan dan sifat seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Mengapa kau ada di Busan?" tanya Namjoon tanpa peduli dengan wajah adiknya yang masih setengah sadar.

Jimin diam saja. Mungkin berusaha mengontrol sakit kepalanya gara-gara dibangunkan tiba-tiba. Dia malah menutup kepalanya dengan bantal seakan tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Hyungnya barusan. Namjoon menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Jimin. Lalu dengan setengah memaksa, ia menarik bahu lelaki itu agak keras.

"Kau bermasalah lagi? Apa lagi yang kau perbuat? Kau dikeluarkan dari kampus?" Dengan nada tinggi Namjoon menghujani Jimin dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menyudutkkan lelaki itu. "Sampai kapan kau ingin mempermalukan keluarga kita?" Jimin bangkit dan menatap Namjoon dengan penuh kebencian, seakan sedang berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Seperty Harry Potter menatap Lord Voldemort, Batman menatap Jocker. Mata Jimin berkilat tajam.

"Jawab!" Namjoon semakin emosi. Wajahnya yang putih memerah. Suaranya agak bergetar karena menahan amarah.

Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, Jimin memalingkan muka. Kemudian dengan lantang ia berkata, "Kenapa kau mengurusiku? Urus saja urusanmu sendiri! _So, get out!_ "

"Aku mengurusmu karena aku Hyungmu!"

"Jangan sok romantis!" ucap Jimin tidak kalah keras. "Sangat menjijikkan."

"Sialan! Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu. Seharusnya kau bisa sedikit menghormatiku." Jimin tertawa keras. Kemudian ia kembali merebahkan tubuh dan memejamkan mata. Ia malas mendengar ocehan Hyungnya yang membuatnya bertambah muak. konyol sekali Namjoon ingin dihormati setelah apa yang dia lakukan dulu pada mantan kekasih Jimin.

Mantan kekasih? Ya, Irene namanya. Perempuan yang sangat dicintai Jimin dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya selama hampir dua tahun. Tetapi apa yang terjadi? Jimin melihat Irene bermesraan dengan Namjoon sewaktu mereka tinggal di Amerika. Setelah kejadian itu Jimin tidak mempedulikan Namjoon dan Irene. Kabar terakhir yang Jimin dengar, Namjoon dan Irene berada di kota yang sama. Namjoon menjalankan bisnis di Busan, dan Irene memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika, lalu menjadi model di Busan karena keluarga Irene memang tinggal di Busan.

Namjoon, lelaki yang terkenal paling sabar di antara teman serta keluarganya jelas tambah naik pitam. "Percuma aku bicara dengan orang sepertimu!" ujarnya sambil beranjak dari kasur Jimin dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar leaki itu dengan gusar.

Ketika mengetahui Namjoon telah keluar dari kamarnya, Jimin beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dengan langkah terseret, ia mengambil tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Ponsel, notes, bolpoin, kaus, handuk kecil, parfum, dan sebuah sepatu.

Jimin menarik tali sepatu itu dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Sejenak ia tertegun. Heran melihat benda-benda yang tertempel di sepatu tersebut. Ukuran sepatu tersebut termasuk mungil. Warna sebenarnya merah. Tapi karena kotor, warna merahnya menjadi agak pudar. Tapi uniknya, banyak sekali benda kecil yang tertempel di sepatu itu. Mulai peniti, kancing, stiker, dan pin. Sungguh ramai!

"Sepatu ini benar-benar dekil. Tapi kenapa perempuan itu masih memakainya? Perempuan kan kebanyakan anti terhadap sesuatu yang kotor. Tapi perempuan ini..." Jimin berbicara sendiri. Ia lalu membuka tas kecilnya dan mengambil kamera kesayangannya. Lelaki itu memang penggila fotografi. Pekerjaannya jalan-jalan dari satu kota ke kota lain untuk _hunting_ foto. Dia mulai menekuni hobinya itu sejak SMP. Jadilah sekolahnya hancur karena sering membolos untuk _hunting_ foto.

Ketika SMA, dia sengaja dikirim orangtuanya ke Amerika karena tiga kali di- _drop_ - _out_ dari sekolahnya di Seoul. Kelakuannya itu menurut orangtuanya memalukan nama besar keluarga Park. Yup, keluarga Park adalah salah satu keluarga tersohor di Seoul. Park Young Hoon, kakeknya, adalah pengusaha sukses pemilik Park Group yang banyak memiliki bisnis hotel, kafe, dan restoran.

Jimin mengarahkan kameranya ke sepatu dekil tadi, mencari _angle_ yang tepat. Kemudian ditekannya salah satu tombol dan... klik! Ia tersenyum lebar. Dilemparkannya sepatu dekil itu ke bawah tempat tidurnya. Lumayan juga untuk menakut-nakuti tikus.

Sebenarnya Jimin menyukai foto bernuansa _human interest_. Karena ia merasa bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh objek dalam fotonya itu. Baginya, foto selalu memberikan cerita tersendiri tentang kehidupan. Ya, kehidupan yang terkadang sulit untuk dipahami. Foto juga membuatnya tidak pernah merasa sendiri meskipun berada di tempat sepi.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Jimin," sapa bibi Ahn, pembantu keluarga Park yang telah mengabdi sejak Jimin masih kecil. Bibi Ahn membawa nampan berisi segelas susu dan roti tawar. Wanita tersebut sangat hafal jika Jimin paling benci terhadap makanan manis. Roti saja tidak ingin diberi apapun. Hanya tawar.

Jimin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menguap lebar. Sejenak ia mengusap wajah dengan ujung kausnya. Menghilangkan air liur yang mungkin masih menempel di wajahnya. Bibi Ahn tertawa melihat kelakuan anak majikannya itu. Sorot mata bibi Ahn tampak teduh. Menandakan betapa bijaksana dia.

"Ada apa, bibi Ahn?"

Bibi Ahn tersipu malu. Seperti anak remaja yang ketahuan mengintip laki-laki sedang berganti baju. "Ah, tidak. Bibi hanya teringat waktu Tuan Jimin masih kecil dulu."

Jimin membuka matanya lebar-lebar sambil menatap wanita yang ada di depannya itu. "Ingat apa, bi?" tanya Jimin dengan ucapan bibi Ahn. "Duduk, bi." Bibi Ahn meletakkan nampan di atas meja. Kemudian ia duduk di lantai.

"Kenapa bibi Ahn duduk di lantai?"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Takut kasurnya kotor."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga duduk di bawah saja."

"Eh, jangan, Tuan," ucap bibi Ahn panik dan langsung duduk di sudut tempat tidur Jimin dengan ragu.

Jimin memperhatikan wanita tua di hadapannya. Bibi Ahn belum berubah. Hanya rambutnya saja yang telah memutih. "Bibi Ahn tahu tidak? Selama aku di Amerika, bibi Ahn satu-satunya orang yang kurindukan loh. Ternyata bibi Ahn tidak berubah, ya. Masih seksi. Hahhaha..."

"Ah, Tuan Jimin dari dulu juga tidak berubah. Masih hobi sekali meledek saya."

"Hahhaha... masa sih aku tidak berubah? Aku kan sekarang sudah dewasa. Sudah malu jika dimandikan oleh bibi Ahn. Nanti bibi kepengen, lagi," goda Jimin sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ya mana mungkin, Tuan. Tuan jimin kan sudah saya anggap cucu saya sendiri," ucap bibi Ahn dengan wajah serius.

"Tapi aku serius. Selama aku di Amerika, bibi Ahn lah yang paling kurindukan. Karena ketika di Seoul, bibi Ahn yang mengurusku dari kecil. Bibi Ahn yang paling tahu diriku. Bibi Ahn juga yang sering menenangkanku jika aku habis dimarahi Appa," tutur Jimin.

"Oh iya, dulu saya yang memandikan Tuan Jimin waktu kecil, menyuapi makan, menemani tidur, bahkan saya yang mengejar-ngejar layangan waktu layangan Tuan Jimin putus. Saya dulu juga masih kuat lari-lari mengikuti Tuan Jimin naik sepeda roda tiga sambil menyuapi makan."

"Hahahha..." Jimin tertawa. Kemudia ia menghela napas panjang. "Waktu itu, hanya bibi Ahn yang sayang padaku. Sampai sebelum aku berangkat ke Amerika pun, bibi Ahn masih sering membelaku di depan Appa."

"Bibi masih ingat waktu Tuan Jimin pulang jam empat subuh sambil sempoyongan terus muntah-muntah."

"Iya, waktu itu bibi mengatakan pada Appa kalau aku baru saja pulang lari pagi dan kelelahan di kamar."

Mata bibi Ahn menerawang ajuh. "Dulu bibi sering kasihan pada Tuan Jimin. Anak kecil kenapa sering dimarahi? Nantinya kan malah tambah bandel. Tapi bibi senang melihat Tuan Jimin sekarang."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. "Senang kenapa, bi?"

"Karena Tuan Jimin sekarang sangat tampan. Mirip seperti idol boygroup anu itu loh, hmmm... Jimin BTS!"

"Hahhaha... Bibi Ahn bisa saja." Jimin tertawa melihat wajah bibi Ahn yang terlihat serius. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Hyung pergi ya, bi?"

"Iya. Jam segini biasanya Tuan Namjoon ke Soda."

"Soda?"

Bibi mengangguk. "Soda itu nama sebuah rumah _Hasukjib*_ , Tuan. Pemiliknya bernama Kim Il Ho atau orang-orang biasa memanggilnya Kakek Kim. Beliau katanya masih bersahabat dengan Nenek Park. Orangnya sangaattt baik. Tuan Namjoon sering datang ke sana. Soalnya teman-teman Tuan Namjoon banyak yang tinggal di sana. Sudah begitu, cucu Kakek Kim yang bernama Nona Seokjin pernah dekat dengan Tuan Namjoon."

"Mereka sepasang kekasih?" Jimin mulai tertarik. Karena jarang sekali Hyungnya itu terdengar dekat dengan seorang perempuan.

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan." Jimin berpikir sejenak. _Apa mungkin Seokjin itu kekasih Namjoon? Lalu bagaimana dengan Irene? Kabarnya kan Irene menjadi model di Busan. Apa mereka berdua masih sering bertemu?_

"Bibi Ahn tahu alamatnya?"

"Jelas tahu, Tuan. Rumah Soda itu sudah terkenal seantero Busan. Tuan Jimin ingin ke sana?" Jimin terdiam sambil menatap bibi Ahn tajam. Sesaaat kemudian mengangkat bahu. Menandakan ia ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Hayooo... Ingin mengincar perempuan cantik di sana ya, Tuan..?"

"Tidak tertarik. Pokoknya tidak ada perempuan yang bisa menggantikan keseksian bibi Ahn."

"Aduh, Tuan Jimin bercanda terus."

Jimin tertawa menatap wanita tua itu. Dalam hati ia berkata, _Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Bibi Ahn sudah bertambah rapuh. Kedua tangannya sudah tidak kuat lagi memijat seperti dulu. Walaupun begitu, wajahnya tetap tidak berubah, hanya sekarang terlihat keriput-keriput yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Namun di balik semua itu, wajahnya tetap memancarkan kelembutan dan kedamaian._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***Hasukjib**_ **:** kurang lebih seperti kos2an kalau di Indonesia, jadi tinggal bersama keluarga pemilik rumah. Setiap pagi dan malam, ahjumma pemilik rumah akan menyediakan makanan dan makan bersama.

Hohoho akhirnya chapter 1 update...

Oh yaa terimakasih buat kalian yang udah baca serta review prolog kemaren hehhe

Happy reading guys maaf kalau masih banyak typo.. Dan jangan lupa FnF dan komen yaa. Aku menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun;)) atau mungkin kalian ada pertanyaan?

Thankyou!


	3. Chapter 2

"Kau mencari siapa?" lelaki itu hanya diam ketika Yoongi menanyakan tujuannya. Mata lelaki itu malah sibuk meneliti setiap sudut rumah, seakan menilai sesuatu. "Ingin menyewa kamar, ya? Semua kamar di rumah ini sudah penuh," lanjut Yoongi menebak. Ia heran dengan lelaki yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba muncul di Soda seperti hantu. Tapi hantu mana yang keluar pagi-pagi?

Penampilan lelaki itu memang lumayan keren. Dengan _T-shirt_ hijau dan jelana jeans. Tetapi zaman sekarang penampilan bukanlah jaminan seseorang berbuat baik. Lagipula, kejahatan bukan hanya karena niat dari pelaku. Tapi juga karena ada kesempatan. Jadi, waspadalah! Waspadalah!

Sambil mengunyah permen karet, Yoongi mengibaskan telapak tangannya di hadapan lelaki itu yang masih serius memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah. "Haloooo..."

Lelaki itu tersadar dari kesibukannya mengamati rumah. Ia tampak begitu tidak suka karena kegiatan mengamatinya terganggu. Terlihat dari caranya berbicara dan tatapannya yang sangat tidak bersahabat. "Aku sedang tidak mencari tempat tinggal."

"Lalu?"

"Apa benar ini Rumah Soda?" tanya lelaki itu dengan bola mata yang masih mengamati sekitar. Namun sesaat kemudia ia menatap Yoongi datar sedatar tripleks. Bahkan seorang cenayang pun tidak akan bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu seandainya menatap matanya.

Dengan ragu Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa sebuah _Hajiksub_ bentuknya seperti rumah?"

"Ahh... ini kan _Hajiksub_ masa depan. Semua penghunginya dianggap keluarga di sini." Yoongi masih bisa-bisanya tersenyum konyol. Perempuan itu mengulum permen karetnya dan membuat balon di mulut sambil terus melihat gerak-gerik lelaki dihadapannya.

Lelaki itu memandang Yoongi aneh. Seperti menatap makhluk Mars angkatan 1708. Matanya seakan menelanjangi Yoongi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Untuk beberapa lama ia terdiam melihat rambut Yoongi yang warna dan bentuknya sangat aneh.

Lama-lama Yoongi curiga dengan lelaki ini. Jangan-jangan dia orang ajaht. Hmm...pencuri barangkali. Masalahnya, dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat lelaki ini di lingkungannya. Apa orang yang meminta sumbangan? Ah, orang peminta sumbangan tidak mungkin gayanya slengekan seperti ini? "Ada perlu apa? Siapa yang kau cari?"

"Kau siapa?" lelaki itu malah ganti bertanya. Seakan mencurigai Yoongi.

"A-aku?" Yoongi tersentak. "Aku Min Yoongi. Aku tinggal di sini. Kenalkan," lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan tangan, berniat berkenalan sekaligus berusaha memberikan kesan ramah dan menyenangkan.

Tapi lelaki itu hanya memandang sinis tangan Yoongi. Mungkin ia heran kenapa kuku jari Yoongi sungguh jelek! Seperti orang yang tidak pernah tahu zaman sekarang ada yang namanya _manicure-pedicure._

Karena malu diperhatikan seperti itu, Yoongi buru-buru menarik tanganyya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dalam hati Yoongi masih mencoba menerkan-nerka maksud kedatangn lelaki itu. Hmm... Mungkin lelaki ini mempunyai janji dengan salah seorang anak Soda. Taehyung mungkin? Atau Jihoon? Daniel? Atau... Jackson? Yang memungkinkan sih sepertinya Jackson. "Kau mencari Jackson, ya?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Lagi-lagi dengan sok tahunya.

"Memangnya jika ke sini harus ada alasan dan tujuan, ya?" ujar lelaki itu sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa aku perlu melapor juga ke kepala desa? Menyusahkan sekali!"

" _Sorry,_ " ucap Yoongi pelan, tidak enak hati, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak su..."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu tempat ini seperti apa dan orang-orang macam apa yang tiggal di sini," potong lelaki itu sinis. Kemudian ia membenarkan posisi ranselnya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi bergegas pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang terdiam, bingung harus menanggapi lelaki itu seperti apa.

Jackson, lelaki kribo yang juga penghuni Rumah Soda, muncul dengan vespa pink kesayangannya yang berisik. Matanya tidak berkedip ketika ia brpapasan dengan lelaki itu. Jackson memang ahli menilai wajah. Dia bisa membedakan mana lelaki tampan dan mana lelaki jelek. Tapi dia tidak bisa jika disuruh membedakan mana perempuan cantik dan tidak. Baginya, semua perempuan itu cantik.

Dulu Yoongi pernah mengira Jackson _gay_. Tapi ternyata tidak terbukti. Karena Jackson sangat menyukai aktris Bae Suzy. Bahkan ia menempelkan poster Suzy di langit-langit kamar tidurnya agar bisa memimpikan artis itu setiap malam.

Sebelum vespa _pink_ -nya benar-benar berhenti, Jackson sudah turun dari kendaraan antiknya itu dengan tangan masih memegang setang verspanya. "Ck.. ck... ck... tampan sekali lelaki itu."

Yoongi masih melamun ketika Jackson menanyakan siapa lelaki yang barusan datang. Yoongi hanya bisa memberikan isyarat dengan telapak tangan seakan memenggal lehernya, tanda bahwa lelaki itu sangat menyebalkan.

Siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya? Apa maksud kedatangannya ke Soda?

.

.

.

.

.

Alunan suara petikan gitar akustik dari pertunjukan musik oleh sebuah band indie meramaikan Seomyeon _street,_ yaitu salah satu jalan tersibuk di Busan. Membuat jalanan yang padat akan orang berlalu-lalang menjadi menyenangkan.

Jimin menentukan objek fokus pada kameranya. mencoba membidik seorang nenek penjual aksesoris lucu khas Busan yang terduduk manis di pinggir jalan. Cukup lama Jimin mengutak-atik kameranya untuk memperoleh hasil yang bagus sebelum akhirnya.. _klik_!

Sang nenek menengok, menyadari dirinya telah menjadi objek foto seorang remaja tampan berpenampilan keren. Nenek itu tertawa lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Terima kasih, nek!" teriak Jimin pada Halmeoni penjual aksesoris itu.

Nenek itu kembali tertawa sambil melambaikan tangan seakan mengucapkan terima kasih kembali. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kepada anak muda tadi menjadikan dirinya model, bukan gadis-gadis cantik seperti yang ada di halaman majalah.

Jimin berjalan perlahan untuk kembali mencari objek fotonya. Matanya sibuk menatap setiap sudut kota. Instingnya tidak pernah salah objek. Tidak ada kata jelek atau gagal dalam setiap objek fotonya. _Every picture has a different story._

Kakinya berjalan santai melewati deretan kafe, bar, bahkan restoran di sepanjang jalan Seomyeon. Tiba di perempatan, bola matanya tertuju pada sebuah toko musik di ujung jalan. Bangunan toko musik itu sangat kuno, bertentangan dengan poster-poster idol grup yang tertempel di setiap jendelanya yang sangat modern. Mulai dari penyanyi lawas hingga yang sedang naik daun saat ini.

Jimin mengangkat kameranya. Tangan kirinya sibuk memutar-mutarkan lensa kamera, menentukan jarak bidik yang paling sesuai dan... _klik_!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggol tubuhnya. Lumayan keras, Jimin menoleh ke arah orang yang nyaris menjatuhkan kameranya dan mendapati seorang lelaki bertopi dengan postur tubuh tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Lelaki itu memegang sebuah es krim stroberi yang nyaris lumer.

"Ah, maaf, cheogiyo, maaf. Saya terburu-buru," ujar lelaki itu sambil berlari menyebrangi jalan menuju toko musik.

Jimin hanya terdiam tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa. Matanya terus mengikuti ke arah lelaki itu pergi. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia hanya bisa melihat sosok lelaki itu samar-samar. Maklum saja, mata Jimin minus empat. Jadi jarak beberapa meter saja pandangannya langsung buram. Meskipun begitu, ia malas mengenakan kacamata. Apalagi lensa kontak. Ia lebih senang menggunakan kameranya untuk membantunya melihat objek-objek yang tidak mampu ia lihat.

Jimin kembali mengangkat kameranya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki yang menabraknya tadi. Ia _zoom_ lensa kameranya. Kemudian kameranya ia gerakkan untuk mencari sosok lelaki itu.

" _Gotcha!_ " ucap Jimin senang ketika melihat lelaki bertopi tadi sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu toko musik bersama seorang perempuan.

Perempuan itu tesenyum sumringah. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri ketika bertemu dengan lelaki bertopi itu. Tanpa ragu lelaki bertopi itu langsung memberikan es krimnya dan mencium mesra kening perempuan itu.

Jimin mendekatkan arah kameranya pada si perempuan. Mendadak alisnya berkerut seakan mengenal perempuan itu.

"Perempuan itu..." Jimin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang ia temui di rumah Soda tadi pagi. Jimin yakin sekali meskipun ia lupa nama perempuan itu. Yang ia ingat dengan jelas adalah penampilan perempuan itu yang sangat cuek dengan potongan rambut lurus ber- _highlight pink_. Sangat unik!

Jimin mencari beberapa _angle_ yang tepat untuk membidik objeknya itu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. Sebuah benda yang tergantung manis di tas ransel perempuan itu. Sebuah sepatu dekil. Sepatu yang mirip dengan sepatu dekil yang ad di kolong tempat tidurnya.

Jimin menghentikan keseriusannya menetukan _angle_. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari kamera. " _What the hell is.. Oh, no. She's the girl..._ "

Kepuasan muncul dari dalam diri Jimin ketika ia menyadari bahwa perempuan itu adalah pemilik sepatu misterius itu. Artinya, perempuan itu adalah orang yang menimpuknya waktu itu. Yang membuat Jimin bersumpah untuk mencarinya sampai ketemu. Sekarang kena kau!

Jimin kembali membidik dari kameranya. Jari telunjuknya terus menekan tombol _capture_ di kameranya. "Oohh, jadi lelaki itu kekasihnya..."

Lelaki bertopi terlihat kembali memeluk perempuan itu dan mencium keningnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia berjalan pergi. Sedangkan si perempuan memasuki toko musik sambil tersenyum ceria. Mirip anak kecil yang habis dibelikan es krim oleh orangtuanya.

Jimin buru-buru menyeberangi jalan menuju toko musik tersebut. Ia merentangkan yangan kanannya untuk memberikan tanda agar kendaraan yang lewat memberinya kesempatan untuk menyeberang.

Sampai di dalam toko musik itu, Jimin celingukan mencari sosok perempuan unik tadi, tapi tidak ketemu. Ia malahan disapa dengan pelototan maut seorang peremuan berdandan _gothic_ yang duduk di meja kasir. Tapi Jimin cuek saja. Ia berlagak sibuk mencari kaset di deretan rak padahal matanya masik berusaha mencari perempuan berambut _highlight pink_ tadi. Mungkin perempuan itu sedang ada di belakang.

Agak lama Jimin menunggu perempuan itu. Masalahnya, dia mau meyakinkan dirina sendiri bahwa perempuan tersebut benar-benar perempuan yng menimpuknya dengan sepatu waktu itu.

Jimin mengambil salah satu album dan berpura-pura melihat-lihat _cover_ ia menoleh ke arah pintu menuju ruang karyawan. gayanya seperti detektif yangs edang memantau target operasi. Ke mana sebernanrnya perempuan tadi?

Ketika hendak menuju rak berikutnya, Jimin berjongkok untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas. Refleks ia memasukkan album ke saku jaket agar tidak ribet. Saat itu juga sebuah benda berbulu dan berdebu tahu-tahu mendarat mulus di kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Ya! Kau mau mencuri, ya? Mengaku saja!"

Jimin mendongak sambil memegang kepalanya, mencoba melindungi diri dari benda sialan itu. Didapatinya perempuan yang sejak tadi ia cari sedang memegang kemoceng dengan mata melotot.

"Kau kan lelaki yang waktu itu datang ke rumah Soda? Kau mau mencuri, ya? Wah, jangan-jangan waktu itu kau mau jadi pencuri juga."

"Siapa yang mau mencuri sih?"

"Itu apa?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menunjuk kaset di kantong jaket Jimin dengan dagunya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengikat tali sepatu. Bukan mencuri!"

"Yahh mana ada pencuri yang mau mengaku!" ucap perempuan itu sambil tetap menakut-nakuti Jimin dengan kemocengnya. Memangnya kucing?

"Terserah kau saja!" kata Jimin sambil menyerahkan album tadi pada perempuan itu dan melenggang pergi tanpa peduli lagi dengan perempuan yang masih setia terdiam dengan posisinya itu. Ternyata perempuan itu sangat cerewet! Sialan!

"Yak! Kau mau ke mana? Jangan kabur! Yak! Tunggu! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya._

Hari Minggu yang cerah. Pekarangan sebuah rumah tampak sangat rindang. Seandainya pekarangan ini ada di tengah kota, pasti sudah menjadi tempat favorit para sepasang kekasih untuk berkencan. Mungkin karena pekarangan itu ditumbuhi beraneka ragam macam pohon. Dari pohon stroberi sampai pohon jeruk.

Pohon paling besar di pekarangan tersebut adalah pohon kesemek. Pojon kesemek itu hampir menutupi seperempat bagian pekarangan rumah tersebut. Tepat di sebelah kirinya terparkir sebuah mobil kuno tanpa mesin. Entah apa tujuannya diletakkan disana. Mungkin hanya sebagai pemanis pekarangan.

Dari pintu gerbang, terdapat jalan setapak yang mengarah ke sebuah rumah yang terlihat luas namun sangat kuno. Itulah Rumah Soda. Tempat enam orang anak muda tinggal.

Pemilik Rumah itu bernama Kim Il Ho. Seorang kakek humoris yang selalu membuat seluruh penghuni rumah merasa memiliki keluarga kedua.

Siang ini, seperti hari Minggu biasanya, anak-anak Soda sedang berkumpul di ruang TV. Sedangkan Kakek Kim sibuk bersenandung dengan Richard, burung beo kesayangannya sambil duduk di kursi goyang yang ada di teras rumah.

Jackson, lelaki kribo yang ternyata penggemar berat drama Korea, sedang serius menatap televisi. Matanya nyaris tidak berkedip. Bahkan saat ada lalat yang terjebak dir ambutnya pun ia tidak sadar. Padahal lalat itu sudah teriak-teriak butuh pertolongan.

Yoongi turun dari lantai atas dengan merosot di pegangan tangga. Tangannya menggenggam DVD film yang baru ia pinjam di tempat ia bekerja. Toko musik tempat Yoongi bekerja memang menjual DVD film. Biasnya setiap satu judul film ada satu sampel yang bisa dipinjam oleh karyawannya. Hal itu dilakukan agar karyawannya tidak terlalu bodoh jika ditanya tentang film. "Ini, aku pinjami film komedi terbaru," ucap Yoongi pada Jackson sambil melemparkan DVD film tersebut.

Dengan tangkas Jackson menangkap DVD dari Yoongi dan langsung berteriak, "Akkhh! DVD apa ini?"

Yoongi terkekeh. Sementara Jihoon, perempuan berwajah babyface yang juga tinggal di Rumah Soda langsung menengok heran. Begitu juga Taehyung, lelaki Daegu yang memiliki paras menawan seperti seorang aktor itu terdiam menatap Yoongi dan Jackson.

Hanya satu orang yang tidak peduli sama sekali. Lelaki berkacamata dan berambut kriting mirip Goo Jun Pyo pemain drama korea _Boys Over Flowers_. Ia tampak mengenakan _headphone_ sambil sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sesekali telapak tangannya bergerak-gerak seakan begitu menikmati musik yang ia dengarkan. Gaya menikmati musik yang aneh!

"Ini film horor, Min Yoongi! Dasar gila!" Jackson mengomel. Lelaki itu memang paling anti dengan film horor. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang penggemar film horor. Bukan karena seram, tapi karena Yoongi menganggap film horor itu sangat konyol. Menurut Yoongi, makhluk yang paling menyeramkan malah Teletubbies. Dasar aneh!

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi penghuni Rumah Soda. Namanya Kang Daniel. Tapi lelaki itu jarang di rumah. Pekerjaannya hanya berkutat pada naik-turun gunung, _travelling_ dari satu kota ke kota lain atau sibuk memimpin Senat Mahasiswa di kampus. Hari ini saja lelaki itu sedang mendaki salah satu Gunung yang ada di Korea.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Kakek Kim masuk rumah sambil merangkul seorang lelaki berkaus hitam bergambar sebuah group band ternama.

Jackson sontak menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang terlihat bengong melihat kedatangan lelaki itu. Saking kagetnya, sampai-sampai balon di mulut di mulut Yoongi yang ia bentuk dari permen karet maletus dan menutupi wajahnnya. _Yuck!_

Kakek Kim dengan ramah memperkenalkan anak-anak Soda satu per satu kepada lelaki itu. "Nah, Jimin-ah, itu Lee Jihoon," ucap Kakek Kim menunjuk perempuan berkardigan putih. "itu, yang rambutnya seperti sarang lebah, namanya Jackson. Dan yang sedang megang gitar namanya Kim Taehyung. Dia pintar bermain musik loh. Cita-citanya menjadi anak band. Dia sangat suka terhadap musik yang keras-keras. Mungkin kalian bisa akrab jika mengobrol..."

"Saya tidak bisa bermain musik, Kek," potong lelaki itu datar tanpa perasaan malu sedikit pun.

"Hhhhmppfff..." Yoongi berusaha menahan tawa. Bagaimana tidak? Gaya lelaki itu seakan-akan dia pemain band sejati. Kaus hitam, celana jins, dan tangan penuh gelang. "Bermain...saja," ucap Yoongi pelan sambil tetap menahan tawa. Jackson yang mendengar ucapan Yoongi hanya ikut tersenyum lebar.

Kakek Kim lanjut memperkenalkan yang lain. "Nah ini yang sibuk dengan laptop itu Jung Hoseok. Dia sebenarnya tidak tinggal disini. Tapi dia memang sering mampir main ke sini. Dan perempuan yang rambutnya seperti gulali itu...namanya Min Yoongi," tutur Kakek Kim.

Jimin mengamati Hoseok, memperhatikan gerakan lelaki itu yang enurutnya agak aneh. Dalam hati ia berkata, _'Lelaki ini sedang mendengarkan musik atau latihan menjadi pembantu? Masalahnya, gerakan tangannya kenapa mirip seperti mengelap meja?_

Kemudian dengan humorisnya, Kakek Kim mempernalkan lelaki itu, "Anak-anak, kenalkan ini Park Jimin, adik Namjoon."

"Hah!" Anak-anak Soda kompak kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget. Masalahnya, lelaki di hadapan mereka itu sangat berbeda dengan Namjoon yang mereka kenal. Jackson saja sampai terjungkal dari sofa saking kagetnya.

Namjoon adalah sahabat karib anak-anak Soda. Meskipun tidak tinggal di Soda, sama seperti Hoseok. Tetapi sumpah! Penampilan Namjoon dan Jimin sangatlah berbeda!

Jika disebutkan perbedaan mereka, bisa-bisa panjangnya mengalahkan konser seluruh idol korea semalam suntuk. Tidak perlu susah menjabarkan. Dari penampilamnya saja Jimin sangat berbeda dengan Namjoon. Namjoon senang berpenampilan rapi dengan kemeja atau kaos polo plus sepatu _sneakers_. Sedangkan lelaki ini? Kaus, celana jins belel, dan sepatu Converse. Seperti antara langit dan bumi.

"Kau... Park Jimin?" tanya Yoongi ragu. Perempuan itu masih saja tidak percaya. Ia membuka matanya selebar mungkin.

Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam. Nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Matanya seakan seperti anak panah yang langsung menusuk tepat ke dalam mata Yoongi. Alisnya datar. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mendadak Yoongi merasa merinding. Entah apa dalam diri lelaki ini ynag membuat Yoongi enggan mengenalnya lebih dalam. Berbeda dengan Namjoon yang selalu membuat orang merasa nyaman bila berdekatan dengannya.

"Namaku Jimin. Tanpa nama marga. Kalian tidak perlu menyebutkan margaku yang memuakkan itu..." jawab Jimin sinis. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "...aku tidak suka!"

"Benar-benar menyeramkan..," bisik Jackson pada Yoongi sambil bergerak-gerak seperti ulat. Yoongi cekikikan menahan tawa.

Kakek Kim kembali tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana. "Jimin ini baru datang dua hari yang lalu dari Amerika."

Semua mata menatap ke arah Jimin yang sejak tadi sibuk melihat tiap sudut ruangan seakan dirinya anggota tim densus 88.

Jackson mendekatkan kepalanya ke Yoongi dengan mata yang masih menatap ke arah Jimin. Kemudian ia berbisik kepada perempuan itu, "Yak, Yoongi-ah, kau berani bertaruh tidak jika lelaki itu bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta?" tanya Jackson sambil menunjuk Jimin dengan dagunya.

Yoongi gantian berbisik, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ciri-ciri lelaki yang bisa membuat 70 persen perempuan di dunia ini jatuh cinta adalah lelaki yang terlihat _cool,_ perut _six pack_ , agak cuek, dan memiliki tatapan maut. Tipikal _bad boy_."

Yoongi terkekeh. "Astaga, kau sok tahu sekali!"

Jimin berjalan mendekati satu sudut ruangan yang dindingnya penuh dengan foto. Ia menatap satu per satu foto yang berada di sana. Matanya tertuju pada foto seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang tampak tertawa renyah bersama Namjoon dan Taehyung.

"Itu Kim Seokjin, cucuku," kata Kakek Kim sambil tersenyum. "Tiga bulan lalu dia baru saja berangkat ke Paris. Sekolah _fashion designer_ di sana."

" _Fashion designer_?" ulang Jimin seakan menunjukkan ketertarikannya. Ia memandang wajah perempuan dalam foto itu sambol berusaha menerkan kepribadiannya.

Kakek Kim mengangguk pelan. Terlihat sekali ia begitu bangga pada cucunya itu.

Yoongi melengos dan berkata pada Jackson, "Ah, bisa saja lelaki itu. Begitu ada perempuan cantik saja langsung bertanya-tanya," ucap Yoongi sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

Tiba-tiba Jimin menengok ke arah Yoongi. Matanya menyeramkan. Ia tersenyum sinis, "Zaman sekarang, cantik bukan lagi jaminan."

"Maksudmu? Seokjin Eonni itu cantik luar dalam, asal kau tau!" Yoongi terpancing emosi.

"Mana aku tahu," ucap Jimin dengan nada yang cukup menyebalkan. Kemudian ia mencium tangan Kakek Kim dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan anak-anak Soda tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Menyebalkan! Kalau bukan karena adik Namjoon, sudah kuhabisi dia!" ucap Yoongi kesal sambil memukul-mukul bantal di tangannya.

"Wahhh, tenang, Yoon. Sabar. _Despacito_...," ucap Jackson panik menenangkan Yoongi. Di lubuk hatinya, terbesit pikiran adik Namjoon itu akan membawa masalah besar.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengeluarkan kamera dari tas hitamnya. Jari telunjuknya mengusap noda yang terdapat pada lensa kamera dengan bantuan kain khusus. Sudah bertahun-tahun kamera itu menemaninya di saat suka maupun duka. Bahkan ketika model kamera semakin canggih, Jimin masih setia dengan kameranya itu. Kamera seluloid. Baginya, lebih baik ia kehilangan pacar daripada harus kehilangan kameranya itu.

Di tengah Taman Kota, Jimin terduduk sendiri di sebuah bangku panjang. Matanya tak henti mencari-cari objek foto di sekelilingnya. Taman Kota memang tempat paling pas untuk menemukan objek foto yang bagus, karena setiap hari tempat ini tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Ada aja yang datang. Ada yang bermain basket, bulu tangkis, atau sekadar duduk-duduk. Yah, meskipun sebagian besar tujuan utama orang ke Taman Kota adalah untuk berkencan, setidaknya Taman Kota di Busan bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

Seorang lelaki muda dengan pakaian santai tampak membagi-bagikan sebuah selebaran kepada orang-orang di taman tersebut.

"Lomba foto, Tuan. Lumayan juga hadiahnya," ucap lelaki itu sambil memberikan selebaran pada Jimin.

Dengan cepat Jimin menerima selebaran pemberian lelaki dan langsung membaca tulisan di dalamnya. Sementara itu lelaki tadi bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jimin untuk membagikan selebaran lomba foto itu kepada pengunjung lain di taman tersebut.

Jimin membaca judulnya, "Lomba fotografi? Hmm..." Ia berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia melanjutkan membaca. Dalam selebaran tersebut tertulis tema lomba itu adalah 'Cerita dari Negeri Dongeng'. Ia membayangkan objek apa yang bagus untuk tema seperti itu. Sepertinya Jimin tertarik mengikutinya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tak peduli dengan hadiahnya.

Jimin memasukkan selebaran tersebut dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan keasyikannya membidik dari balik kamera. Matanya cukup jeli menentukan objek foto yang bagus.

Sesaat matanya menangkap adegan yang hanya boleh ditonton oleh orang yang berumur 17 tahun ke atas. Sepasang remaja berciuman mesra di bawah sebatang pohon. Si cewek mengenakan topi merah dan si lelaki memeluk erat cewek itu. Jimin mengarahkan kameranya ke arah pasangan itu, menentukan _angle_ yang tepat dan... _Klik! Perfecto!_

Jimin tersenyum lebar. " _Great love story_ ," ucapnya sambil tetap tersenyum bangga. Lama ia tertegun menatap objek jepretannya itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan seperti apa yang dirasakan pasangan itu. Semenjak ia putus dengan Irene dua tahun silam, ia kehilangan rasa cinta dalam dirinya. Hatinya begitu sakit. Ia tidak menyangka akan dikhianati sebegitu dalam oleh Irene. Ia tidak menyangka rasanya bisa sesakit ini.

Raut wajah Jimin mendadak berubah ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Jempol tangannya dengan cepat memencet tombol _zoom_ pada kameranya berkali-kali. Mencoba mendekatkan wajah pasangan itu.

" _Wait, wait,_ lelaki itu..." Jimin mengangkat kepalanya. Keningnya berkerut, seperti berpikir keras. Rasanya ia mengenal lelaki itu...

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Jimin masih tertidur pulas lantaran seharian kemarin ia mengelilingi kota Busan untuk _hunting_ foto. Namun, ia melonjak kaget ketika merasakan bahunya diguncang-guncang. Ternyata dihadapannya ada seorang perempuan berpakaian sangat seksi dengan celana jins sepaha dan kemeja ketat putih sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas susu dan roti tawar. Dari penampilannya terlihat jelas perempuan itu berasal dari kalangan _high society_. Jimin yang bertelanjang dada buru-buru mengenakan kausnya.

"Irene?"

" _Surprise!_ "

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamarku? Kemana bibi Ahn?"

Perempuan itu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. "Tadi sedang di dapur. Jadi aku langsung masuk saja!"

Jimin hanya diam. Ia berlagak sibuk membereskan barang-barang di kamarnya.

" _Im not stupid_ , Jimin. Jika tidak begini, kau pasti tidak akan mau bertemu denganku."

"Kau tau dari mana aku ada di Busan?" tanya Jimin sinis sambil membelakangi Irene.

Perempuan bernama Irene itu tertawa lebar. "Jimin, Jimin. Kau masih belum berubah, ya" Semua harus serba mendetail. Kau lupa siapa aku? Bae Irene. Perempuan yang siap melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan lelaki yang ia cintai," ucap Irene sambil mendekati tubuh Jimin dan meraba pelan dada lelaki itu dari belakang.

"Keluar kau, Irene!" pinta Jimin dingin.

"Kenapa? Takut jatuh cinta lagi?" ledek Irene dengan tatapan menggoda. "Masih _jealous_ dengan Namjoon?"

Bayangan kejadian memilukan di Amerika waktu itu mendadak muncul di benak Jimin. Saat Namjoon dan Irene berada di apartemennya, berciuman mesra tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia masih mengingat jelas semuanya. Bahkan rasa sakit yang bertahun-tahun membayanginya.

"Aku tau kau masih sayang padaku, Jimin." Irene mendekati tubuh Jimin, tersenyum manis dengan mata indahnya. Irene memang cantik. Semua kaum Adam yang melihatnya pasti setuju.

Jimin merasa terhipnotis. Ia tak kuasa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia masih mencintai gadis itu. Ia rindu tatapan lembut Irene, aroma tubuhnya, dan gaya pakaiannya yang memikat.

Tubuh Irene yang ramping dan tinggi semampai dirasakan Jimin menempel di sisinya. Sesuatu yang lembut dan lembap menyentuh bibirnya. Mendadak Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang. Sesuatu yang membuatnya melupakan segalanya dan terhanyut dalam suasana. Ya, Jimin mungkin masih mencintai Irene...

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini, selesai pulang siaran, Yoongi langsung meluncur ke toko musik. Second destination.

"Alohaaa!" dengan lantang Yoongi menyapa orang-orang di dalam toko. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Yoongi. Tapi baru beberapa detik menatap heran, mereka kembali lagi dengan kesibukan masing-masing seperti sudah biasa dengan segala tingkah aneh di toko kaset itu.

Hanya Jennie yang tidak berkutik barang sejari pun. Perempuan itu memang kebal sekali dengan suara berisik. Mungkin dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa tidur nyenyak di tengah konser grup band metal. Seperti biasa, saat ini Jennie sedang duduk santai dengan kaki diangkat ke atas meja. Tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik gambar di Photoshop. Jennie memang pandai desain. Tapi gambarnya tidak pernah lepas dari sesuatu yang suram-suram hingga bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya terkencing-kencing.

Yoongi berjalan menuju lokernya dan mengambil seragamnya yang berwarna hitam. Sesaat ia melepas sandal jepit yang sedang ia kenakan untuk memastikan jepitannya tidak putus. Dia sangat khawatir karena menyadari cara jalannya yang tidak karuan seperti banteng. Yoongi memang paling ribet kalau urusan alas kaki. Semuanya serbasalah. Jika memakai sandal jepit, sering sekali putus. Jika pakai sepatu, suka lecet-lecet. Apalagi jika pakai _high heels_. Percaya tidak, Yoongi sudah berhasil mematahkan 20 sepatu _high heels_? Makanya dia sangat sayang dengan Mr. and Mrs. Dekil-nya yang konon sudah hampir lima tahun menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka.

"Fiuuh, seandainya Mr. Dekil tidak hilang..." keluh Yoongi sambil membuka kantong plastik hitam yang berisi sepatu pinjaman dari Jihoon. _Better than Jennie's shoes_.

Yoongi keluar dari ruang loker sambil membawa kemoceng. Ini rutinitasnya setiap sampai di toko musik, yaitu membersihkan rak-rak album agar tidak berdebu.

Sambil membersihkan rak-rak album, Yoongi bersenandung mengikuti alunan suara musik yang diperdengarkan di speaker toko. Kakinya bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama. Sesekali tubuhnya ikut bergerak mengikuti dentuman suara music R&B di speaker. Yoongi sangat menikmati musik tersebut. Matanya terpejam, membayangkan dirinya berada di sebuah klub. Kakinya mengentak, berputar, dan sesekali bergerak ke kiri-kanan. Detik itu ia merasa telah berubah menjadi , yang palsu tentunya.

Saking khusyuknya ia menari, tubuhnya sampai menabrak seorang lelaki di belakangnya. Ia terhuyung, kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dengan cepat lelaki itu memegangi kedua lengan Yoongi agar Yoongi tidak terjatuh.

Yoongi tersentak. Bukan hanya karena tdak sengaja telah menabrak lelaki itu, tapi juga karena lelaki itu adalah Jimin. Adik Namjoon yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Kau?" tanya Yoongi tak percaya. "Mau apa kau ke sini?" Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan dingin.

Yoongi mendadak merasa tak nyaman. Dalam hati ia bertanya kenapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk sedingin itu. Padahal jika Jimin mempunyai raut wajah yang lebih bersahabat, pasti Yoongi bisa sangat menyukainya. Karena paras Jimin sebenarnya tampan seperti Namjoon. Hanya bedanya, Jimin lebih terlihat macho dengan jambang yang panjang dan alis yang lebih tebal. Mengagumkan. Tapi sayangnya lelaki itu tidak ramah. Yoongi bukannya jadi menyukainya, tetapi malah sebal!

"Di sini ada onderdil motor?" tanya Jimin masih tanpa ekspresi.

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. "Onderdil? Di sini kan toko kaset musik, bukan bengkel."

Alis Jimin naik. "Oh...ya, ya. Toko kaset musik," ucapnya sambil menyapukan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. "Jadi, apa perlu kau menanyakan tujuanku ke sini kalau bukan untuk membeli CD album, Nona?"

Yoongi menahan emosinya. Ia mengangkat dagu. "Jadi, ingin mencari CD album apa, tuan?"

"Ada kaset Sigur R's, Iron and Wine, dan Husky Rescue?" tanya Jimin sambil melihat lihat deretan kaset di rak tanpa menoleh ke arah Yoongi. "Atau mungkin kau tidak tahu band-band apa itu?"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, membayangkan betapa sombongnya lelaki di hadapannya itu. Kemudian perempuan itu berjalan beberapa langkah, mengambil beberapa CD album di rak yang berbeda, dan melemparkannya pada Jimin.

Jimin langsung menangkap CD album pemberian Yoongi dan melihat cover-nya. Sigur R's, Iron and Wine, dan Husky Rescue. Tepat sekali.

"Itu album-album terbaru mereka. Ada lagi?" tanya Yoongi dengan tatapan menantang. Matanya melebar, menunjukkan betapa cerdas dan berani perempuan itu.

Jimin menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat. Wajahnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Ia berpikir, betapa _smart_ perempuan di hadapannya ini. Ia memperhatikan mata Yoongi dengan saksama. Mata perempuan itu indah sekali. Cokelat muda. Seakan berbicara banyak hal. Agak lama Jimin mengagumi mata Yoongi sebelum akhirnya ia kelepasan memuji, "Matamu bagus. _I like it_."

Yoongi melengos karena menganggap lelaki di hadapannya sangat tidak sopan. "Maaf ya, tuan. Saya bekerja di sini untuk mencari uang. Kalau tuan datang ke sini hanya ingin berbicara yang aneh-aneh, menghabiskan waktu saya, dan membuat saya dimarahi oleh bos saya, maaf, saya tidak bisa bantu. Saya sibuk."

"Kau hebat sekali bekerja hingga di dua tempat sekaligus. Setelah siaran di Velocity, kau langsung ke toko musik."

Yoongi menatap Jimin curiga. "Kau tau dari mana kalau aku siaran di Velocity? Kau menguntitku, ya?"

Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia malah bertanya kembali, "Selain itu kau bekerja di mana lagi, Nona?"

"Heh! Namaku Yoongi. Bukan Nona! Yang penting itu apa yang aku kerjakan. Bukannya berapa banyak yang aku kerjakan. Lagipula, apa urusannya denganmu?"

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Jennie teriak-teriak.

"Yoongi! Tolong cepat kemari" teriak Jennie dari meja kasir. Jennie sangat jarang panik seperti itu. Jadi kalau sampai Jennie panik, berarti sesuatu yang memusingkan telah terjadi.

Dengan cepat Yoongi berlari menuju meja kasir meninggalkan Jimin yang malahan asyik melihat-lihat CD album tanpa peduli dengan suara teriakan Jennie.

Di depan kasir, Yoongi mendapati Jennie sedang menunjuk-nunjuk seorang turis di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan," ucap Jennie dengan wajah bingungan. Sekarang wajahnya malah mirip panda. Karena _eye-shadow_ hitamnya tidak lagi menakutkan.

"Ataga, Jen, kau kan tau aku tidak lulus SMA. Bahasa Inggris-ku pas-pasan," jawab Yoongi.

"Dia bukan berbicara bahasa Inggris. Tetapi sepertinya bahasa Belanda deh."

" _Kann ich es anprobieren_?" ucap turis itu sambil menunjukkan CD album di tangannya.

"Mati aku! Dia bicara apa, Yoon?" tanya Jennie panik sambil menatap Yoongi cemas.

"Ya ampun, apa ya? Dia ingin membeli mungkin, Jen," ujar Yoongi mengira-ngira dengan asal. Kemudian ia berpaling ke arah turis tersebut. "Kau ingin beli? Be...li?" tanya Yoongi pada turis itu dengan gerakan tangan menunjuk kasir.

Turis itu menggeleng. Kemudian ia kembali mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama.

"Aduuh...maunya apaan sih?" Yoongi jadi ikutan panik. Keningnya mendadak berkeringat meskipun AC di ruangan tersebut dipasang full.

" _Kann ich es anprobieren_?"

" _Natrlich_ ," tiba-tiba terdengar jawaban dari arah samping.

Yoongi dan Jennie meoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan melihat Jimin dengan tenang menanggapi turis itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi yang jelas Jimin mampu dengan lancarnya berbicara dengan si turis.

Turis itu tampak senang. Ia manggut-manggut sambil memberikan CD album yang dipegangnya pada Jimin.

"Dia ingin mencobs CD ini," bisik Jimin pada Yoongi dengan tampang santainya sambil menempelkan CD pemberian turis itu ke bahu Yoongi.

"Oooh...ya, _natrlich, natrlich_ ," ucap Yoongi ikut-ikutan sambil kemudian membawa CD itu ke ruang operator untuk disetel. Sesaat ia mengagumi kecakapan Jimin berbicara bahasa asing. "Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa dibanggakan dari dia," bisiknya tanpa sanggup didengar oleh orang lain.

Setelah mendengarkan CD, turis itu berkata pada Jimin, " _Das mchte ich kaufen_."

"Dia ingin membeli CD-nya," ucap Jimin pada Yoongi.

"Haik, haik!" Yoongi membungkuk-bungkuk seperti orang Jepang melakukan penghormatan. Kemudian ia mengantar turis itu ke kasir untuk membayar CD album tersebut.

" _Thanks_ ya," kata Jennie pada Jimin ketika lelaki itu membayar CD-CD yang dibelinya.

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian memasukkan ketiga CD album yang dibelinya ke dalam ransel. "Iya, _thanks_ karena sudah bantuin bicara ke turis Belanda itu." Yoongi ikutan nimbrung.

Jimin mengangkat ranselnya kemudian ngeloyor pergi. "Sebenarnya dia bukan berbicara bahasa Belanda, tapi Jerman," Jimin mengoreksi sambil melewati pintu toko. " _Auf_  
 _wiedersehen!_ " Yoongi dan Jennie berpandang-pandangan.

"Jen, dia berbicara apa?"

"Mana kutahu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Jimin menonton TV dengan gusar. Ia memindah-mindahkan channel, menekan-nekan remote TVnya, ditemani sekantong keripik kentang dan sebotol minuman bersoda.

Namjoon, kakaknya, datang dan langsung menekan tombol off di TV. "Ada perlu apa kau datang ke Soda?"

Jimin diam saja. Ia kembali menyalakan TV dan langsung dimatikan lagi oleh Namjoon. Jimin tidak peduli. Ia kembali menyalakan TV dengan remote di tangannya dan lagi-lagi Namjoon mematikannya.

"Aku sudah katakan, jangan sekali-kali kau berani membuat masalah dengan anak-anak Soda."

"Aku tidak berbuat apapun!"

"Kau sudah datang ke Soda, itu artinya kau telah membuat masalah."

"Baik, aku memang datang ke Soda, _so what?_ Kenapa orang-orang di sini selalu mempermasalahkan kemanapun aku pergi, apa tujuanku, dan bla... bla... bla..."

"Karena semua yang kau lakukan selalu menimbulkan masalah."

"Oh ya?" Jimin bangkit dari sofa. Menatap benci Namjoon. "Lalu, apa dengan merebut kekasih orang itu bukan membuat masalah?"

"Aku tidak pernah merebut kekasihmu, Jimin."

"Oh, jadi kau masih merasa dirimu itu malaikat? Hah? _What a pathetic person_." Jimin menatap mata Namjoon dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Kau itu tidak jauh berbeda dari seorang _loser_ yang hanya bisa mengharapkan pembelaan dari Eomma-Appa. Menggelikan! Semuanya selalu kau. Namjoon yang tampan, Namjoon yang masuk kelas akselerasi, Namjoon yang dipuja-puja banyak perempuan, Namjoon yang _cumlaude_ , lalu apa lagi? Namjoon yang munafik? Atau Namjoon _loser_?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Jimin!"

Jimin menarik sudut bibirnya. Kemudian ia memandang setiap sudut ruangan. "Aku pikir aku akan bertemu Seokjin di Soda. Sayang dia tidak ada. Kalaupun dia ada..." Jimin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seokjin, "sudah aku rebut dia!"

"Jangan pernah kau dekati anak-anak Soda lagi!"

"Wah, sayangnya kau telat memberitahuku, Namjoon," ucap Jimin santai sambil berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan Namjoon. Sesaat Jimin berbisik pelan tanpa sanggup didengar oleh Namjoon, "Ternyata kau sesayang itu dengan anak-anak Soda, Namjoon. Liat saja nanti, aku akan membuat sebuah perhitungan..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di Soda, Yoongi menjatuhkan diri di ranjang kamarnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di belakang kepala. Sesaat ia memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi kesegaran tubuhnya setelah selesai mandi. Dengan menggunakan _tanktop_ putih dan _hotpants_ ia berbaring sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu Top Ten dari radio

Hari ini Yoongi lelah sekali. Masalahnya, tadi ia disuruh lembur oleh bosnya gara-gara banyak CD album yang baru datang. Makanya ketika pulang, ia langsung mandi air hangat agar segar.

Lagu Umbrella milik Rihana terdengar dari radio. Yoongi menggerak-gerakkan bibir mengikuti lirik lagu yang sebenarnya nggak begitu ia mengerti artinya. Ia bangkit sambil memegang sisir di depan mulutnya. Dalam beberapa detik sisir tersebut telah berubah menjadi mikrofon dadakan.

Yoongi melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya di depan cermin. Ia bergerak layaknya penari profesional. Yoongi memang handal sekali dalam dance. Sayang bakatnya itu tidak diasah. Jadinya dia hanya berani menari di tempat-tempat tertentu.

Yoongi melompat ke atas ranjang. Gayanya sudah seperti Rihana naik ke atas panggung. Ia tampak begitu menikmati gerakannya.

Ringtone ponsel Yoongi berbunyi. Tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Yoongi buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

|'Sayang, ayo besok menonton film. _Love you_.'|

Pesan dari Seongwoo, kekasihnya. Yoongi langsung tersenyum sumringah. Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan Seongwoo tanpa ragu. "Baiklah. _Love you too_. Sampai besok," ucap Yoongi sambil mengetik pesan.

Yoongi memejamkan mata dengan bahagia. Ia ingin segera hari esok tiba. Hmmm...menonton film bersama Seongwoo pasti akan menyenangkan. _Good night_ , Yoongi...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa, thankyouuuu~


End file.
